


It's Gonna be Fine

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Lance's sister has just been married and somewhere in the crowd is Shiro's friend that Lance really wants to talk to.





	It's Gonna be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic that I wrote and was gonna do more for before I realized I had no clue where to take it next.
> 
>  
> 
> Title and the song they dance to is Two Less Lonely People in the World by Air Supply

The wedding reception was in full swing. Couples were dancing, and Lance caught sight of his sister squealing in delight as she was twirled by her new husband. His friends had all been invited; Pidge and Hunk were over by the food, daring each other to try disgusting combinations of food and cackling loudly when the other complained loudly.

Shiro had shown up with someone he hadn’t met, though. A friend, he said, that had just moved into town. The other boy had seemed awkward, keeping to himself throughout the wedding, sitting next to Shiro and picking at one of the napkins, tugging and twisting it around. Now, though, it seemed Shiro had been swept up in dancing with Matt, the two smiling and Shiro laughing out loud when Matt jumped up into his arms for a dip.

 

Shiro’s friend, however, seemed to have vanished.

 

Now, Lance normally wouldn’t care too much. Yeah, the guy had a pretty face, but there was actually something about this guy. Something that made Lance want to find him.

He scanned the area, raising up slightly on his toes as he craned his neck around. There.  
There he was. Off by himself, partially hidden under a tree, part of the party, but not. Lance lowered back onto his feet before making his way over.

 

“Uh, hey.” Smooth. But it got the guy’s attention. Lance smiled, sticking his hands into his pockets. “Crowds not your thing?”  
The guy -- Okay, Lance. Stop calling him the Guy, Shiro told you his name….. K… Ky… Ken…. Keith! Keith’s his name! -- Keith looked up to him, arms crossed over his chest, fingers gripping tightly on his biceps. His eyes flicked over Lance’s face, jaw clenched, before he looked away, “Yeah.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and Lance realized that it was the first time he’d heard him talk. Keith cleared his throat, pulling his arms tighter against him, “I… Shiro said I didn’t have to come, but… I didn’t want to be alone at home.”  
“So, you’re alone here?” Lance could have kicked himself, this is not how you make first impressions! Keith’s eyes were back on him, eyes narrowed.

 

“Shiro’s here.” his gaze turned back down, his body moving like it would collapse in on itself. He was quiet for a long time, and when Lance was about to quietly excuse himself, he was startled when Keith spoke again. “Maybe I should just go back.”  
Lance scoffed, drawing the other boy’s attention, “Dude, it’s a party. Even if you’re just gonna hole up in a corner, it’s good to get out of the house.” He smiled brightly. “We can chill here and people watch.” He then moved, leaning against the tree next to Keith, his hands coming to point out people in the crowds. “That’s my aunt Thea.” he explained, pointing to a woman with curling black hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a purple dress and talking with a group. “She’s probably drunk right now. Probably talking about the mysteries of the universe and aliens and shit.” He glanced over to Keith, whose gaze was fixed firmly on Thea. “She always gets super into science and math when she’s drunk.” Keith gave a hum, showing that he was listening. Lance looked around, pointing again, “That’s Mira. My cousin.” he said, “She’s here with her girlfriend, Jennifer.” the two girls in question where dancing with each other, each grinning and laughing in delight as they took turns leading in a tango, Mira’s hair pinned back with a flower hairpin, Jennifer’s hair looking strange with a buzzed undercut, the longer pieces of hair braided into a bun.

 

Slowly, he could feel Keith relax next to him, listening as Lance continued to talk about his family, soon making up things about the groom’s family, pulling a snort from the other boy when he proclaimed with a straight face that the groom’s father was actually a purple alien sent to conquer the Earth before falling in love. The music continued to play, and as the sun set, the two looked up when the strings of fairylights came on, lighting up the area. Lance grinned, looking over to Keith to make a comment about a woman with her hair dyed a rainbow of colors, but his words caught in his throat.

 

Now, remember. Lance knew Keith had a pretty face. It was something he noticed when he first saw him. It was a nice, heartshape. His nose was cute and small, and his lips looked soft. Even with his hair pulled back and styled to stay out of his face, Lance could tell it was long enough to touch his shoulders. But his face was pretty, even with the scattered blemishes.  
Keith’s face looking soft as he stared up at the lights? Lance was certain that Keith wasn’t a being of this world. An angel, surely. His eyes that he’d thought were a steely grey seemed to have suddenly burst with color, flashing a beautiful navy blue. Or violet. Definitely violet. That just made him look more ethereal.

Lance was certain his face was red and he fought to close his mouth so he wasn’t gaping like a fish. His heart stuttered when Keith turned his head to look back at Lance and the Cuban boy felt a jolt shoot through him. No one on Earth should look like this. Not with that small smile and relaxed posture. Lance wasn’t sure what to say.  
“Do you want to dance with me?”

 

Okay. That definitely wasn’t what he’d planned on saying. The way that Keith’s eyes widened, the way his mouth opened slightly and the way his pale cheeks slowly turned pink, however? Yeah. That was worth it.  
“I… don’t know how to dance.” Keith said, his arms tensing up again, trying to close himself off. Lance only smiled, pushing up from the tree and held out a hand.

“It’s fine. I won’t get mad if you step on my feet.” he said. There was a pause, the two just looking at each other. Soon, though, Keith moved his arms, shakily reaching one out and, after a moment of hesitation, he held Lance’s hand. Lance felt how warm his hand was, a few callouses, but overall it was smooth. His eyes flicked down to their hands, noticing that the nails looked bitten and chewed, before returning to hold Keith’s gaze. He gave the hand a gentle squeeze and slowly pulled him from the tree, adjusting the two of them. Keith’s other hand was soon resting on Lance’s shoulder, and Lance’s hand was settled on his hip.  
“Just look at me.” he said, his voice soft as he heard the song change, a gentle piano playing. “Trust me, okay?”

 

“Okay.” The two boys slowly swayed, away from the crowd of people, couples melting together. Keith was tense when Lance slowly lead them into the dance, his eyes flicking down nervously, before he heard the taller boy give a soft sound to draw his attention back up. He began to relax, however, the hand in Lance’s giving a squeeze.

 

Lance gently spun them around, the two soon losing themselves in each other. The wedding, the trees, the people, everything seemed to melt away as they stayed close together. A few times Keith’s feet did find Lance’s, and he’d mutter out an apology, but after the first time he tried to pull away he let himself stay close, letting Lance lead them.

 

Lance was only vaguely aware of a voice floating with the music and it only made his cheeks burn hotter.  
 _Tonight I fell in love with you_  
 _And all the things I never knew_  
 _Seemed to come to me somehow_  
 _Baby, love is here and now there’s_

_Two less lonely people in the world_   
_And it’s gonna be fine_

Keith seemed to pick up on the lyrics as well, since his face was also turning red, but neither of them pulled away from the dance. Instead, Keith only smiled more, holding onto Lance’s hand.   
And Lance couldn’t help but smile back.


End file.
